


s i c k

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, just so very very slightly, maybe they're just a bunch of psychopaths helping each other out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just in moments like this he realizes with what a kind of sick bastards he really works.</p><p>Set in 1x7 "Possession:</p>
            </blockquote>





	s i c k

It's just in moments like this he realizes with what a kind of sick bastards he really works.  
There's Ethan who just threaded to slit Sir Malcolm's troath. Who has so much anger inside of him but who is still always so gentle and caring and believing in the good.  
Then there's Sir Malcolm himself who he nearly knows about as much as he knows about Sembene and that is kinda nothing.  
He doesn't know what Sir Malcom wants. He just knows that he pays. Victor knows he's a liar.  
And then there's Vanessa. Something dark and powerful surrounds her but she's always so vulnerable to those dark powers.  
Every hour of every day he spends with them is making his head spin.  
But he isn't any better. He is better with poetry and corpses than with real people all around him.  
He's fascinated by death (and the thin line separating it from life) and he's insane.  
But who is not in this house?


End file.
